The Duel of Love
by GrimmStalker
Summary: They were two. He was her kidnapper and she was saved by him: she was the beautiful target.
1. Prologue

Prologue

I opened my eyes very hardly...Where?-where was I? "Ahhhh!" I found myself yelling as soon as I caught a glimpse of a boy with a slick hairdo and a white outfit come out to my view. "Relax, I am not going to hurt you..." his voice had a conceited tone and was a bit comforting at the moment of confusion. "Who are you? what am i doing here?" I tried to get answeres from the 'slick' man. "I am Maxi, you're here because I found you out by the battlefield, you could've died y'know, I saved you....but if you want I can get you out there again..." he answered me with a bit of sarcasm in his voice. Was he playin' around with me?

No-Oh brother! there is no one who plays around like that with me. "Good, then lets both get killed together. you for being a kidnapper and me for being a beautiful target, hehe" I didnt let him take victory at all. "What a nice way to thank the person who saved your life." he threw that directly to my face, which made me enraged. "I cannot believe you, I need no help of you nor of any man: I am Seong Mi-na! Now if you excuse me, I got a brat to rescue" I answered him sincerely. "Phs...your in no condition to move and at this rate neither, y'know...and hell if i am going to let you get out" he retorted, which only made me yell. "Auugh...first, you kidnapp me, then you make me ferious, finally you dont let me leave. You're the worst type of kidnapper!" I was more than ferious at the moment. "Quit your yappin' and take a look at your injury, you see that? thats called major injury" he made me burst of anger and forget Yun-Seong for the moment being. "...you...you're right, kidnapper..." I came to my senses, which made him smile conceitedly. "What was that? I couldnt hear...say it again" he purposely did that only to anger me. "you're right, you snob..." he made me angrier than ever. "That's what I thought, good girl" he made me roll my eyes. Why did I have to end up here with a boy named maxi. My goal was to find Yun-Seong , now that he has left for a quest of Soul Edge; which meant danger-Maxi coul never, would never understand. I have to return home after finding him and fast.


	2. Chapter 1: I Call You Kidnapper

Chapter 1: I Call You Kidnapper

Maxi was a bit more calm at the moment. "Is this your home?" I asked him, oblivious of the thought of Maxi bringing his friends over here. "No, it's your home" he once again went back to the sarcasm. Honestly, i was trying to be nice to him and keep a polite conversation, but he was such a jerk! "You know what? it was nice meeting you, kidnapper. I am going back home, Buh-bye" I tried to get out as fast as I could, which wasnt very fast. "No, you're staying..." he took my hips and pulled me out of the door. "Augh! Let me go! Kidnapper-Let me go, put me down!" I yelled as loud as I coul, which was left in vain as were my sacrifices to leave. I was seriously injured, he was clean, strong and very determind. As long as he said 'No' it was no, no question.

After that incident, he came in with tea for us two. He glared intensly at the window" do you too wish to be freed. kidnapper?" I asked him, almost feeling his desesperation of breaking free. He ignored my comment and went on. "I see the people, I see you" he looked back at me "and?" I enthusiastically asked him what he saw in me. "You werent going to leave" he made me stay silent like a bird with no song to sing. "Excuse me...how do you know what I am or not going to do?" I found myself again and found him absurd. "Heh, this conversation is over- I guess" he thought he could just end it with me. "Why do you calls it

over?" I could not let him end it, without any explanation. "Look at you, you're a mess. Get goin' to shower and I'll take you some clothes...and tend your wounds..." he explained because of my condition. The stitches he placed on me hurted like hell, and the wounds tended by him burned with fury. "these burn with fury!!!" I was angry at how much pain they caused. "Does it burn like this passion?" he asked a weird question, gazing solely at me "Wha-?" I was startled amd surprised. "No, Nothing forget it, Just go shower" he turned past me and left. "Alright, kidnapper"

"La la la" I was signing ever so slowly. At the door, someone was listening carefully, someone with enthusiasm. Taking a bayh since the day i had left from home- feeling the refreshing water take over my body, the soappy bubbles intrude my nude body, the cooling air dry off the water. As I was getting the pink towel to dry off, a noise so boisterous intruded the bathroom, the door fell off and a sight was seen: Maxi. "Maxi?! Ahhhh! get out!!! Dont look!!! kidnapper!!!" I yelled to the top of my lungs. I covered my body with desesperation of him seeing me and over embarrasment, which he should feel as well. "Sorry...I was...I didnt mean it-I just was here to...bring-bring you clothes...i wont look...here" the poor thing trembled and studered, he handed over a pair of the clothes i had brought with me to the journey. "Thank you you can leave now-kidnapper" i tried to act like if him peeking over at me, coming to the bathroom and seeing my nude body was nothing. I dried my body and placed my clothes on. I was exremely warned out and cautious about my wounds that were suposse to be healing already. Maxi, why would he be peaking? could he, too not resist this tempation? "Does it burn like this passion?" the memory of what he said replayed all over in my head- what did he mean by that? i got out of the bathroom and followed Maxi to where he was to go.

Maxi gathered a bit of bread from the kitchen and abruptly went outside. He saw the heavy rain take over the village. With the bread crumbs he had, he fed the pigeons nearby. "Here ya go fellows" he spread the bread crumbs over the floor. "Eat up" he smiled widely about how he fed the pigeons. "So...you are not only a kidnapper, but a pigeon feeder as well right?" I asked Maxi, which only took away his peace and Kharma. "Oh, I didnt notice you." he was oblivious of everything else, other than the pigeons. "Well here I am, once again." I spoke little because of his obliviousness. "I can see you, just a litlle bit..." was his reply. "Huh? just a little bit?" I asked him, which made him stand up. he approached me and got closer and closer with every step. He was an inch from my face, his lips-milimeters from mines. Suddenly, two people entered, which ended the scene. He moved abruptly and looked their way. "Oh, Kilik, Xianghua!" he yelled their names. I didnt know who they weee, but i was assuming they were Maxi's friends or comrades. "Kilik, is that really you?" he asked Kilik, whom was a handsome looking guy with some blue and red clothes, brown hair and brown eyes. Maxi really didnt have exquisite friends or anything like that. "Its been a while, Maxi, a long while" Kilik's voice had not a conceited tone, rather a sweet tone. "I know Kilik...Hey Xianghua..." a girl by the name of Xianghua was present right next to Kilik. She had brown hair, tied in an orientational hairstyle, brown eyes-whom were large and pretty. "Hi, Maxi" she spoke and had a shy voice. Maxi looked back at me, I raised my eye brow. "Who is she?" Kilik looked at me a little intrigued, but right away thought that I was with Maxi-which was a 'so not'. "Oh yeah right" he almost forgot about the introducing to the other part. "Seong Mina, this is my best friend: Kilik and his girlfriend Xianghua" Kilik blushed and fought away his comment. "She is not my girlfriend!" he looked at me once again. "Right, whatever you say..." Maxi went on. "Hi, Kilik and Xianghua" I said in a proper manner and greeted them. "Kilik, Xianghua, this is the person i rescued from the intense war: Seong Mina" he should have said someone whom he kidnapped. Kilik glanced at me. "Hello, Seong Mina: nice to meet you" he greeted me his way. "Nice to meet you, too" I also greeted him my way. "Hello, Seong Mina" Xianghua also said 'Hi'. "Hi" I responded back.

Maxi smiled widely, I didnt know what was up with him, then Kilik smiled heavily, too- what was up with them two? "Ya know its time for that...Kilik?" Maxi and Kilik were up to something, i just didnt know what were they up to. "Wha- what're you guys up to?" I asked them two. They were grining like little devils. "Time to get ready for: Battlery!" they both yelled at the same time, with the same tone, pace and rythym. "What do you intend to do?" I asked them both. "FIGHT, F-I-G-H-T!" maxi yelled to the top of his lungs. "Alrighty, I shall defeat the evils of the ages!" I was more than prepared to fight. I could take them as practices of when I actually fought versus people whom might interrupt my journey and to beat up that brat of Yun-Seong. "You ready, Seong Mina?" Maxi asked me. "More than ready lets get it on, Kidnapper...that's how I call you so..."... 


	3. Chapter 2: It All Started With Battlery

Hello There this is chapter 2 of the anticipated story of two in denial lovers Seong Mina and Maxi. I hope you can guess what started with battlery. Read and Enjoy. Also these characters are not mine, they belong to Namco

* * *

Chapter 2: It all Started with Battlery

Kilik glared at me continuosly. "you dont intend to battle versus Maxi, do you?" he asked me, he looked intensely serious at the scene. "Why of course I do! Are you ready?!" I looked back at his conceited self. "I am gonna give you the whooping of a lifetime" he sounded so cocky and almost over confident. Kilik wouldnt allow it at all. "Are you kidding me? You'll be killed!" Kilik overexaggerated Maxi's abilities. Maxi gazed at me and gave me one last chance to yield. "Do you really wanna do this?" he asked my fiery self. "I wont lose!" I reclaimed my dignity and tried to reclaim my victories. It has been a long time since I hadnt picked up my steel halberd. The instant I softly led it up, my arms were drowning- It was extremely heavy. "Ha..." I yelled as soon as I carried it and positioned it perfectly. Kilik tried to stop the fight, and as soon as Maxi's nunchakus and my halberd clashed, Kilik's Kali-Yuga interfered within. "No way Maxi. If you're not going to be respectful and a gentleman, I will have to be that man." He glared at me. "What do you intend to do?" I asked him, feeling strange and protected. "If you want to fight her, you'll have to go through me first!" Kilik stood infront of me, as to protect my view from Maxi's. Maxi was shocked "Wha-What're you doing, Kilik?" he questioned Kilik's strange motives. "Maxi you cant do this...especially not to a girl." He spoke against a girl and boy fight. "Gah...I cant believe you, Kilik. I though-" Kilik interrupted my answer. "No matter how you look at it, its just unfair, maxi" he tried to explain his motives to Maxi, whom did not care a bit of what Kilik had to say nor had in mind. "She's not just a girl, she's a stubborn, hard headed, determinded, defying, revolting, rebellious girl..." Maxi had another point of view from that of Kilik's. "Still, she's still a girl- her attitude doesnt deprive her of that, if thats the case, Maxi, then you would be a dog." Kilik still stood up versus Maxi. "If I am a dog, then what're you?" the fight between them two would have gotten extreme, if it werent for me from halting it. "Stop it you guys! Stop!!!" I yelled as loud as I could yell, to my limits. "Seong Mina?" they both halted their childish actions. "Yeah, stop it you guys." I had announced for them to stop. Xianghua quietly looked over at them, it was as if she was already used to their childish actions and fights. "You're hopeless..." she spoke directly to Kilik

"Are you ready, Kidnapper?" I went over to ask my kidnapper if he was ready to take me on. "Do not call me kidnapper...quit it now, before you get me pissed off" he was seriously tired of being called kidnapper. All his good actions, forsaken and thrown away to nothing. "Fine then, Maxi, Lets get it on!" I corrected myself from calling him kidnapper any longer. "I'll show you my skills, which are all talent. I'll show you the true Art of Battle" he conceitedly spoke out against my 'lets get it on' thing. "You are so annoying, you snob." I hated and utterly despised his conceited self. "Is that all you can say? come on, im ready to show you one out of all my talents...soon you'll surrender, I swear." he sounded as cocky as he could ever be. "Is that a challenge? because I like challenges, I like showing people just how wrong they are." I fought away his insulting coomment. He went on my back and softly whispered. "Dont let your guard down..." he tried to cut me with his nunchaku, but I moved quickly and rapidly. "Dont you worry about me and my guard...we are at 110% all the time" I quickly showed him and took my heavy halberd towards him. "Hi-Yaaa!" I tried to slash him with my steel halberd. "too slow..." he moved away and turned around to face me. "Beat it!" I attacked him twice , he evaded one but crashed into the wall with the other attack. "Not bad..." he commented that I wasnt a bad fighter. "...still, you aint seen nothing yet, Maxi" I revealed that I had more abilities than that which I showed him. "Well, its so predictable" he stood up and took off his shirt to emphazise his strength and show off his strong and big muscles. "You know nothing of war" I attempted to take at least 1/5 of his self-esteem, that would be enough for me. "Look who's telling me, stay down!" he went towards me with his nunchakus and created crazy combinations that I could barely cover from them. Kilik watched from the back, accepting his loss of trying to protect me from the fight versus Maxi. Maxi laughed at how I could barely cover from his combos. "Ha...wohoo!" he had a cold and insulting demeanor, I still stood with too much pride to surrender or yield. he stood with anxiety to prove himself worthy to me.

It was as if he was in denial...in denial about being nobody. He wanted to prove himself to me and the whole world, prove he is somebody, and worthy of much. "You cant catch me..." I ran and flew (Actually jumped) to protect me and my self esteem. "You are no match for me!" he yelled as he took my neck and threw me to a hard concrete wall. "Auuugh...no-i Cant-" I losened his grip and put my halberd on the floor, Maxi ran to it and tried to stop me. I pulled it upward to attack his you know what. I caught him and said "Cant get up?" he yelled with much suffering and pain. "AAAAh! Ughhh!" I ran to attack him before he got up and attacked me with fury. I tried to do the 'Seong Mina Frankensteiner' but he crawled up with all his strength and stood up. "You'll pay for what you did!" he still had his hands in there, feeling the pain. Kilik glared at me and at the down attack, he recogned my technique. "Wha- That's one of my moves" little did he know that our moves were very much alike, because we both got taught under the same master. I stood quiet infront of Maxi, Maxi just walked softly to me and was an inch from me and my lips again. "Maxi....you...-" I was a bit shocked , but I am not going to lie, also a bit seduced with a sprinkle of tempted. "HA-CHA!" he hit me with his nunchakus and threw me to the floor with one simple hit. I was mad that he tricked me, he used his cuteness to seduce me then beat me up, clever-but nonetheless:A cheater. I could never forgive him nor forget him. I stood up and as soon as I did, I met my demise. Maxi kicked me right in the stomach, hit me with his nunchakus in my face. I dropped my Halberd, feeling too weak to even stand on my own. My tiny feet making my body shake and no longer withstanding it. "Aah!" I yelled with all my pain. Maxi threw me so crazy and even hit me terribly when I was feeling the coolness of the floor. I stood up. Still with the same pride, to not be defeated. Thanks to that pride, I could have gotten myself killed. Maxi got carried away and threw 10 move combos on me. "Ohhh Yeeeahhh!" he almost struck me with his nunchakus in my stomach, thus would end my life- if it were not by Kilik. Kilik intruded with his Kali-Yuga. "Strike, Kali-Yuga" he stopped Maxi's nunchakus. "This Battle ends, Maxi..." I was scared to death but reliefed by Kilik....

* * *

That was that...For next chapter more love scenes i promise..review or else ill hunt all over for you...j/k =D


	4. Chapter 3: It Must Be Called Love

Hello there, Here is Chapter 3 of the lover birds of Seong Mina and Maxi =D

These characters belong to namco

* * *

Chapter 3: It Must be Called Love

After Kilik interfered and saved my life, I passed out for a while, a long while. "She's still breathing" Kilik sounded relieved. Xianghua looked at Maxi terrified. Maxi gazed at his hands and wondered what did they do....they looked like strong hands. "Seong Mina!" Maxi realized what he did aandtried to hold me while i was still faint. "Seong Mina!" I could barely hear Maxi screaming my name. I opened my eyes rather slowly and carefully. Maxi had my body in his arms. "Seong Mina, are you okay? Did i hurt you? Im so sorry" he didnt even allow me to speak. "Its okay, Maxi" I smiled heavily, so did he. "You gave me the whopping of my lifetime" I gave him the reason, he smiled conceitedly, but a bit sweet. "ahaha...that doesnt matter to me anymore, what matters to me is that you're okay." unbelievably, he didnt care any longer of who had won. "Maxi? Is that really you?" I asked him, a bit confused. "Of course its me, now lets get you up." he got me up and smiled a 100% sweet smile. That just didnt seem like him. His eyes were glaring at mines, shining strongly. He took my hand and wrapped it around his, I couldnt resist from a strong blush. "Maxi..." I could barely speak from my intimidation. "Sssh!" He deprived me of speaking.

Kilik continously glared at our hands wrapped around eachothers. maxi took his nunchakus and placed them by his hips. I took my long and haevy halberd and walked with it to the side, still holding Maxi's hand. I finally let go, thus making Maxi glear at me. "What's wrong?" He finally asked "nothing, its just awkward, just alittle though" I moved past Maxi's way and ran upwards a hill. I smiled heavily, waiting for them to ask me what was I smiling about. The day seemed dark, with clouds tearing heavily. The village became prisoner of the tears dropping from the eyes of the sky, so I couldnt be smiling about the say nor whether. Maxi giggled a bit. "Now, what can the beautiful target be smiling about? hmm" I finally got the attention I seeked. "No idea" was obviously Kilik's answer, since he did not know how Maxi and I had met. "Remember Maxi, this was the place that you found me, thus the first time we met, here in the mountains." I finally revealed my wide smile and its origins. "Oh...now that you say so, I do remember, this was the lucky place i saw you out....and i wont let you leave althought the war has stopped near here, there is no guarantee that it has stopped in other places like Jirisan, Korea." He explained his motives of not letting me out. "Maxsi..." I softly called his name."Yeah...?" he asked. "I dont believe I have thanked you before, for saving my life- May I offer you my thanks?" I, after a billion of years, thanked Maxi for saving my glared at me as if wondering if it was I. "Sure thang, you're quite welcomed, little girl." He called me 'Little girl' Little girl! Aghhh! what? who did he think he was? "Little girl? Little girl? I am no little girl!" I yelled with fury, seeing him aqs conceited as he was with me from the beginning. What a- Ugh! I didnt even know what to call him! "Chillax or take a chill pill...I just call you like that from my love...truly thats all" Thats how he defended himself from my attacks. Kilik looked at Xianghua, both very silent at the moment of Maxi and I fighting once again. "Quit it you two, im tired of the fights!" Xinaghua, for once in her life yelled, and for us to stop fighting. Kilik and Maxi as did I looked directly at her. "Xianghua..." All three of us stoppedwhatever we were doing. "Just please stop it!" she said it in a shier and quieter tone. I glared back at Maxi "You got lucky, you snob" I remained the same way i was with Maxi. Maxi gazed at me and spoke "Pathetic" was the sole word that he could think of, right now that he was also angry at me for our stupid and childish fights. "I am so tired of being here....stop your nonsense Maxi, because im tired of you and your games." I was absolutely losing my head and what remained of me. "now, now dont you go looking so upset and mad, just chillax. Im not going to do anything that would make you abhor me any longer...just calm down." he tried to console me his way. I was too angry on our fights - I honestly thought that Maxi was going to change after the incident. There is one thing that I, however, have learned: That is that Maxi would never change and would always be the same Jerk he was when i met him. What a shame. What a waste of such a cute guy, but oh well...I didnt any longer need anything from him.

So what do you think I did? Yes, I did, Indeed run for it. With all my speed, furies, strength, I ran as fast as the wind. Feeling the cool air sway against my face, my legs withstanding my body and I was slowly leaving. I was leaving to find my step brother Yun-Seong and save him from the abyss. I need nothing of Maxi nor Hwang. Why did every man thought of me as incapable and inferior , if I am as determined as they are. Auuugh! It makes me angry. Maxi's slick self ran towars me to stop me, but I was such a fast runner, I felt as if no one could reach me. "Seong Mina. Come back! get over here right now Seong Mina!" treating me as if I were a mere child , which I obviously wasnt. "Im so sorry Maxi, nice meeting you but I have to go." that was my farewell to him. "Seong Mina! you wont get away!" he rean with such a speed, and was catching up a lot quicker. I couldnt allow him to deprive me of my rights nor liberty any longer! Maxi, however, had other tricks up his sleeves, after all he's not just a kidnapper and a pigeon feeder. He's- he's something else as well. Just when I thought that I had gotten away, feeling my liberty blow right from the wind., everything seen in a crystal clear light. My life I was so close to my real life and leaving this hell i've been living since days. Hah, those nice thoughts and feelings were interrupted and thrown away to the abyss as I was trapped all around. Maxi was infront of me, surprisingly. Kilik was in the back and Xianghua was in the side, I was cornered! How was I going to escape? was what I would have liked to know at the moment. I was speechless and with no thought in mind. "Maxi, I'll get away, Dont you worry!" I still held the belief in my head that i would somehow, someway get away; even after seeing them three versus me. I had to keep that in my mind to feed my hopes of escaping. I once felt clever that wouldn last for long. Maxi, he took my body in his arms, and didnt permit me to leave. Holding me as if someone was to capture me or take me away from him. he gazed at my shining eyes, looking solely at me. "Maxi, you-you" Maxi interrupted me quickly. "You got caught..." he smiled one of those cocky smiles like he always did when he prevails...What is this feeling?...

* * *

That was that for this chapter For next chapter, PLEASE review or ill make Aizen implant Hypnosis on you j/k =D review with an answer to the questionare please...Thanks

next Chapter Siegfried's First appearance =D

**Questionare**

**How should Seong Mina Meet Siegfried?**

**A) Bandits capturing her and he saves her**

**B) Meets him in a bar where she escapes to**

**C) Finds him alone in the forest of Mystery**


	5. Chapter 5: Escape At Last

Hey sorry for taking a long time, quite busy in school : But here it is, the most intense chapter so far

* * *

Chapter 5: Escape At Last

Siegfried gazed at me for a while, until I coughed to end the silence. The silence was heavy and dark, but I'd rather much look at him than to speak to him. He did look super duper cute but even more intimidating than Maxi himself. "Well, I said enough- thank you again, I owe you my life" I truly, from the bottom of my heart, spoke. "Wait, if you come alone, you don't mind to accompany me to a nearby bar? I'll pay." He sounded truthful and sweet (especially for offering to pay, ha) "I really would love to, but I got to go. I'm sorry" I had to go and find Yun-Seong as soon as I could, that was the only thing that alimented my hopes of seeing him ever again. "Come on, it'll be fun; I promise" he said in a tone of voice that you just can't say 'no' to. "Fine, for a little while, though" I accepted defeat from his ubber sweet tone of voice. "Alright, let's go then" he continued with that lovely voice that I just loved to hear, I no longer felt any kind of fear.

What was Maxi doing? I had that thought in my mind as I was walking with Siegfried. Siegfried stopped in front of a seemingly crowded place-well guess what? That was the bar. As he said "I always visit this place, I come here to give the singer a dollar every day" I wondered how the singer was. Was it a boy or a girl? Before we entered, I had announced to Siegfried that I would want not a thing from the bar, he insisted me to get at least a pina colada, but not even that would I accept. Siegfried's eyes were looking at the stage and soon were mines as well. Pretty girls started the show and their pitch of voice was one heck of a pitch. The show consisted of many talented and effortful people, or should I say singers. Siegfried practically kept his eyes at the stage as the closing of the show was about to come out. "This is the best part, my personal favorite singer" Siegfried was overly excited about (to me) nothing. "So this is the person you come to see and give a dollar to every day?" I wanted to know who captured Siegfried that badly. "Yeah, just watch she's amazing" the 'she' part explained a lot, if not, everything to me.

A beautiful girl with short snow white hair, twin pool eyes, dark purple lipstick, beautifully designed body with a sprinkled maroon dress appeared on stage. Her look was comparable to a tall angel who came down from the Heavens. I could clearly see why Siegfried gave her a dollar every day. She slowly began singing, and as she started, I realized that not only her look was pretty- so was her singing. "I…I don't know what happened to that love…but all of the sudden it went away…waiting for your arrival takes up my heart- as I feel forsaken without your love to make me any stronger" She kept singing a song that made me capture the thought of Maxi and I…were could he be? Siegfried gazed at her almost unbelievable. "Isn't she great?" he asked as he placed a dollar on her singing bucket. "I'm a real big fan of hers" he admitted something I knew since he first mentioned her, "with all of you, that was Ivy" the announcer told everyone her name. As I saw her walking away to the dressing rooms, I slowly followed her.

"That was a drag" Ivy was slowly talking to one of her fellow singers. "I guess…so did that cutey come to se you again?" she was supposed to mind her business, honestly. "yeah, as usual…but this time he came with a beautiful girl" I didn't know what made me more excited: the fact she noticed Siegfried with another person or the statement she said, which was that I was beautiful. I was pretty flattered ha…well I had to get to talk to her, so she will be able to meet Siegfried and possibly like him later on. Just as I fell in love with him…augh what is happening to me?

"Hey, you sang pretty well. " I interfered into the conversation "Who are you? And thanks" she was a bit suspicious of who was I. "My name is Seong Mina, and you're welcomed" I abruptly told her my name and who I was. "You were that girl, by that guy's side." She was honestly too vague. "Yeah, the guy's name is Siegfried Schtauffen, what do you think of him?" I got very lost and confused with his last name. "Sch-what?" apparently she did too. "Name's Isabella Valentine, but they call me Ivy. As for him, he's a promising and nice client." She had hid any possible emotions for him. "He likes you, you do know that don't you?" I spilled out the whole story about Siegfried's feelings towards her. "Really? Well I hate to inform you that I have a boyfriend" She would sadly break Siegfried's heart in millions of pieces if he knew about this, so I sided with not telling him (Bad idea) "What's his name?" I was a bit nosy of who was the guy who stole Ivy's heart. "His name's Raphael Sorel. Taking about him, he's come for me" she giggled in a childish manner and started to blush madly like a tomato. For all I knew she was deeply and irrevocably in love with this guy. Raphael Sorel. He was the one responsible for Isabella falling in love. "My Dear Isabella, I've come for you" he came and spoke with a soft yet determined voice. "Let us go" she said in a way that she would sound cute but mature too. After that she had abruptly left the building with her 'love'.

Maxi…I wondered what he could be doing. I escaped that though as another day flew by and Siegfried insisted me to go back with him to the bar, I guess he enjoyed my 'beautiful' company. "How?" I softly yet loudly said in a purposely way so he could hear me. "How what?" I made Siegfried thrilled as I said how. "Oh, nothing" I thrilled him for nothing. How to let him know that Isabella had no feelings towards him, even worse she was in love with her boyfriend Raphael Sorel. I accepted his begging invitation and I acted as I knew not a thing, when in reality I knew it all. Ivy stood up in the stage with a shiny hot pink dress, pink high heels, and pink lipstick, at the moment I was pink sick ha. "You have no idea, for how long I have dreamed you?" She began singing with her sweet yet tenacious voice to the public. Siegfried as always was entertained and gave her five dollars, today was a good and special day for him: It was the 2 year anniversary he came to see her and he was to confess his love to her.

As she finished the song and the boisterous clapping noises of the people ended, I saw Siegfried stand as tall as he was (which wasn't that tall) and making his way towards Isabella. Uh-oh this was bad! What was even worse is that Raphael appeared out of nowhere. "Siegfried!" I yelled to him in a loud voice, enough so he can hear me. "Yes," he turned around focusing his attention solely me. I, finally, after a while saw his cute face that I had almost forgotten how it looked. I had to do this or else he would find out and hate me for the rest of his days. I took him softly, yet excitingly and, yes I pressed my lips onto his lips. It was a good moment, like one of those you would always have in your memory, something you would never regret. It brought me to Heaven when all this time I thought I was in hell. Everything seemed to go swell at this point, until he came and saw this. "Maxi?" I couldn't even believe this: Maxi…

* * *

Yes this is it sorry for cutting it there, next chapter will be updated soon thanks. review please...any ideas comment with them 3 XOXO


End file.
